Reunion:Lovers Unite
by thepowerrangergirl
Summary: Kimberly Hart returns to Angel Grove to visit the old Command Center and to honor Zordon's memory. However, she gets a shock as she approaches the desert.


Reunion:Lovers Unite

Chapter 1:The Return of Pink

Original Idea by BellaVision

She hadn't been here in nine years. Her home town Angel Grove. She stood outside the old ranger hangout, The Juice Bar. It was now just a empty building aging as she was. The sign remained and so did her memories. She could remember her years as a power ranger like they were yesterday. When she was first teleported to the Command Center with Jason, Billy, Zach and Trini, when she met Tommy, when they went in search of the Sword of Light to give Aisha, Rocky and Adam the yellow, black, and red rangers powers. Then finally to when Katherine came and replaced her as the pink ranger. She regretted leaving the rangers everyday. Not only did she not win the Pan Global Games she got hurt on the balance beam and could never compete again. She was too scared to go back to Angel Grove after that. Fearing that maybe everyone would be disappointed in her. Now she was back though. To honor Zordon's memory. It had been six years since the red Space ranger Andros had destroyed his energy tube in order to rid the universe of evil. Evil continued and Zordon was gone. She had decided to come back just to see the remains of her old Command Center. It had been destroyed by an evil space pirate Divatox two years after she left. Her new car drove steadily on the highway out of Angel Grove into the desert. She remembered exactly where it had been. As she approached the site her eyes glazed and her mouth dropped open in shock. There standing in front of her was the Command Center. Completely rebuilt. She got out of her car and walked into it. The Command Center looked brand new even though she knew it had to be several years old. As she walked into the main chamber she scanned the walls noticing the old uniforms. Walking up to hers she stared at the Pink Pterodactyl ranger's suit. It looked just as it had when she wore it. Only now it was preserved as if it was in a museum. Continuing her exploration she came upon a door. She knocked thinking she was in someone's house then laughed out loud realizing she was the only one in the Command Center. She gently pushed the door open. The room was pitch black until she stepped forward and a bright light turned on. There was a projection tube to her left. Slowly and cautiously she touched it. All of a sudden a beautiful dark haired woman appeared in a white dress with a white face shroud. The only thing visible her hair and eyes.

"Welcome Kimberly." she said in a sweet voice. Kim looked taken aback at the talking woman. The only person she knew that was able to talk from a projection tube was Zordon.

"Who are you?" Kim asked as she closely examined the figure. The bright light dimmed as the woman began speaking.

"I am Dimitria. Zordon asked me to look after the Turbo rangers when he went to Eltar. Kimberly, do you know what you are destined to do?"Dimitria asked as Kim stepped back now with a clear view of Dimitria.

"No, no one knows that." Kim said matter-of-factly. Dimitria laughed for she knew that was how Kim would respond.

"Of course you don't. That is why I am here to tell you. Kimberly, when you left the power rangers all those years ago to go to Florida and practice for the Pan Global Games did you know it wasn't your choice?"Dimitria asked yet another question. Kim was getting rather frustrated having to answer questions about her past and future.

"How was it not my choice Dimitria? Gunthar Schmidt offered to train me and I accepted."Kim said as she put on a questionable face.

"No, Kim. You didn't accept willingly. Do you remember Master Vile? Rita's father? He set that all up for you."Dimitria replied.

"What? That is impossible!"Kim shrieked not knowing whether to believe Dimitria or herself at this point.

"No, Kim it is not. Master Vile used his magic to make Gunthar Schmidt find you and request to train you. Kim, don't you see Master Vile didn't want you to be the pink ranger."Dimitria responded. Kim was contemplating what Dimitria had just told her. "He didn't want you to be with Tommy either."

"Now, wait just a second. What does Tommy have anything to do with this?"Kim asked getting angry that Dimitria had brought up the love of her life.

"Tommy has everything to do with this dear Kim. Master Vile didn't want you to be the pink ranger, he didn't want you to be with Tommy, he didn't want you anywhere near Angel Grove. For you see, Master Vile knew that you and Tommy were destined to be together. He knew that you and Tommy were destined to give birth to the child that would vanquish all evil in the universe."Dimitria finished as Kim collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
